Please Don't Fight
by Saiyan Werewolf
Summary: Takes place right before the events of Full Disclosure. AU. Steven is getting through what happened after the events of being trapped on the Homeworld ship. Soon after, he tries to make an unlikely bond with new enemies. Steven is tired of fighting; he wants Gems to be nice to other Gems.
1. Prologue

Heavy droplets of rain beat down on Beach City. All the inhabitants had gotten rid of the debris and shrapnel from the ship that had crashed from space. Their businesses and homes, slowly were restored and had taken a break from all the tension the day before. Everything was sullen and quiet; the grey sky loomed over the city, most reluctant to resume their daily lives for awhile.

The young man with French fry hair was catching up on his blog, and his father and brother were cleaning out some condiment bottles to settle the mood and relax. The Pizzas all stayed inside and discussed about their business plans. But when a few of the girls decided that was too stressful, they decided to just relax a bit and clean their store. They stared up at the sky where the giant ship had been the day before.

The Big Donut was empty. Repairs were being done on it, by some out of town fellows. The awkward young boy, and the lovable, chubby young woman were safely at their homes, trying to relax when they had to go back into work tomorrow. The mayor didn't do much on this day, worried he might stir up some the dirt of his fellow citizens. For now, he kept his fan quiet, calmly driving through the streets, making sure everything returned to a calm normalcy.

The washed up musician had calmed down from the day before, and spent some time alone, playing his music calmly in his van. He was working on his "Water Witch" album. Rain beat softly on his van as he played his new music.

The three magical beings inside of their temple talked about the events that had occurred just yesterday. Steven, the bouncy, happy young boy sat in his room, staring at the window. Out towards the ocean. "Lapis..." He murmured aloud softly, frowning at the loss of his friend.

Lapis Lazuli, even though angry with Stevens friends, protected him from Jasper. Dragging them down together in a toxic form, Lapis making sure Jasper wouldn't be let go so easily. And that Steven was safe. He assumed that anyway. I mean... Lapis came around to him in the end when she took the ocean; why wouldn't she do that to save him?

'Gems shouldn't being doing this...' Steven thought, kept telling himself this.

Every time he closed his eyes to rest, all he was the heart stopping moment; when Garnet, the coolest, strongest person he was close to, was subdued so easily. The way she stared at Steven as she was struck with Jasper's weapon... She was so scared. She couldn't protect him being taken...

The way Garnet broke and shattered in front of him... It was worse than seeing Pearl being stabbed. Of course that was horrifying as well, Steven still blamed himself for that, but afterwards, he was assured that Pearl was going to be fine, as this stuff does and can happen to the Gems. But... With Garnet, she was struck by a weapon Steven and the other Gems were not familiar with. They couldn't promise that Garnet was going to be okay, because they didn't know if she was going to be or not, either.

"Steven?" Called from Pearls voice, as she peaked up from his staircase. "Are you okay?" She asked with a concerning frown.

"Aw c'mon, P, just leave the poor kid alone," he heard Amethyst call to her from below.

Steven shook his head. "No, it's okay... Pearl, I'm okay. But... Maybe I could come down, if you're done talking about stuff..." He muttered softly and shyly, not wanting to make things awkward for his fellow Gems.

Pearl nodded and smiled at him. "Of course, Steven. You're a Crystal Gem too. And we love you. We want you to be okay," she assured, gesturing for the boy to come down.

Steven let out a small sigh, climbing down the staircase, the rain heavily pouring down from outside. All of the Gems were sitting on the couch, staring at him. Pearl patted the spot next to her, between her and Amethyst. The boy sat down in between them, shyly looking over at Garnet, who was sitting by Amethyst. The fusion was the first to speak.

"Steven..." She began, looking right at him "It's okay. You saved us, all of your friends. Don't beat yourself over anything," Garnet finished.

The young Gem didn't understand what she was talking about. Garnet tried protecting him, not her. He was easily overpowered, he got knocked out. But... He used his mothers shield to save his friends from the ships blast.

No, it wasn't that. It was about Lapis. He wanted her to be okay. He wanted to her to be happy. Steven gave her what she thought she wanted, but it ended up making her so unhappy. And now she was at the bottom of the ocean, trapped with that warrior, Jasper.

He looked back up at the Gems, all whom had worried looks on their faces, except Garnet. Her face was normally stoic.

"Hey buddy, it's okay," the chunky purple Gem said cheerfully. "We're all here for you, and we'll do whatever it is you wanna do for today. Does that sound good?" She smiled at him hopefully.

"Yeah, thanks Amethyst. But... For right now, I think I need to, uh... Just relax," he muttered, feeling sorry for the Gems. They wanted to help, but he just wasn't in the mood. His usual, happy, bubbly mood.

He got off the couch and made his way to the screen door. Pearl leaned forward and asked: "Steven, it's pouring out there. Where are you going?"

He turned around and replied: "Just to talk to a friend."

Steven exited the house and dismissed the rain that beat down on him. It wasn't a cold, chilly rain. It was more of a gloomy summer rain than anything. He made it to the beach, sitting down on the wet sand, staring into the ocean.

"Lapis... I hope you're okay..." He whined to himself softly, watching the waves as they kissed the shore.

His fingers pressed into the sand, and he doodled a little Lapis into the wet sand. Then he drew himself, happy and excited. He giggled, then sighed at his work.

"I know you didn't want my help... Even though I gave it to you before... But, now I just want you back," he whines softly, still staring out at the ocean.

A small wave comes up to him, and pushes out a shiny shell. He picks it up and twirls it around in his hands, looking at all the pretty colors that the water and grey light shine on it. Steven smiles, and hugs it to his heart.

Realizing now that the rain hasn't let up, he's almost completely soaked. He runs back, clutching the shell in his hands and runs back to the house. He climbs up to his room, and places the shell on his windowsill. He lets out a small giggle and smiles.

"Hey guys, I'm ready do stuff with you!" He calls down to the other Gems. They all smile at him.

"Then get down here, ya dork!"

—–—–—–—–—–—

Wooooo. Haven't been on this site for a long, long time... This is an idea that has been stuck into my head after watching the Steven bomb episodes.


	2. Toxicity

Toxicity was thick through the ocean's floor, the disgruntled roars and stomping made it so that any marine life couldn't penetrate through the atmosphere of malice. Distant screams from the depths of the ocean arose as the giant was being dragged down by watery chains. No matter how much she wanted to sever herself, she was trapped, and weak. Weakened by that… Fusion.

It felt like days. Jasper had tried fighting against Lapis, trying to push free from the centaur-like body she had fused into. When Lapis felt satisfied with how far they were, she pulled down on the chains, making them lay forcibly down against the seafloor. Their body, crushed under the pressure of water and chains, groaned audibly, both tired from pushing and pulling from each other.

How could she drag her so far down while being fused, weakened by the ships crash, and fighting against the Gem she fused with? Jasper didn't know, but she needed a way out. She had to find Peridot and get back to Homeworld. Trapped within the body of Malachite deemed that impossible at the current time, however. Jasper let out a growl, but Lapis remained quiet, keeping Malachite down and pressed against the seafloor.

The chains tightened as Jasper slowly gave up, tired and weak, letting Lapis easily take control. The brutish Gem thought relentlessly about her defeat. Not only trapped at the bottom of the sea, but losing to those traitors. She kept her thoughts absolutely to herself, not wanting Lapis to catch wind of any of her plans.

She would break free somehow, and slaughter them. Starting with that fusion. She would hold their gems in her giant fists and crush them until they gave way to a satisfying crack. _Fuck yes._

* * *

Steven was happily enjoying a movie with the Crystal Gems. Krogan vs Gallfang; a Japanese monster movie about a giant, radioactive 45 meter salt water crocodile, fighting another giant monster named Gallfang. Gallfang was a giant snake-like serpent. It mocked the look of a cobra and a traditional Chinese dragon.

The boys eyes lit up like stars when he watched the giant croc smashed through the city. His giant whip-like tail smashing through buildings as he snuffed out his opponent. Hissing and letting out a loud, groaning bellow, he charged at his enemy, snapping his powerful jaws. The cobra Kaiju flashed its fangs, hissing loudly as it whipped quickly around Krogan, squeezing his throat with it's serpent body.

"Now, Steven, can you remind me of something I wasn't sure of?" Pearl spoke up as she watched the monster battle ensue on the screen. "Is Krogan good, or...?"

Steven placed his finger to his mouth, thinking.

"It's kinda hard to explain, Pearl. He's good, and sometimes he's bad."

"But he smashes into buildings 'n stuff," Amethyst noted.

"Amethyst, so do we," Garnet spoke.

"Yeah, but not on purpose or nothin'. On accident or if we need to," Amethyst shrugged.

"It isn't because he wants to, guys. Krogan is just super big and he really can't help smashing through the city. He just wants his territory to himself, I think," Steven spoke back.

The giant croc let out a choking roar, rolling and squirming as the deadly adversary wrapped tighter around his neck. The black ragged spines on the crocs began to glow a yellowy color, sparking around him, releasing a burst of energy, making Gallfang write away in pain. He coiled himself back and hissed in agony. Krogan let out a dominant roar.

"Okay, so like, what?" Amethyst asked as the giant croc let out a loud skreeongk. "He can just, use magic or something? Why didn't he use it before to destroy Gallfang?"

"No, it's not magic. It's a radioactive pulse that surges through Krogan if he can't fight back or use his atomic ray," Steven said, enjoying the marching theme as Krogan was about to use his best weapon.

"His what?" Pearl asked, watching as Gallfang slithered up, sneering and hissing at Krogan.

The giant reptile snapped open his jaws and hissed, a yellow glow forming in his mouth as his spines on his back began to light up. He braced himself as he unleashed the full fury of his atomic power. A beam of yellow radioactive breath shot out of him, shoving the giant snake back against a building. With another victory roar, he charged quickly, sinking his large fangs into the serpents neck. He twisted his body as he rolled against the ground, not letting up from biting his enemy.

Seeming satisfied, Krogan let go of his limp enemy.

Humans then appeared on the screen, subtitles falling below as they spoke. They talked about how Krogan saved them from Gallfang. They watched as their reptilian hero let out another roar, slowly slinking back towards the sea. His body slowly decreased in sight as he sunk into the ocean. The credits began rolling with victory music.

"So, what'd you guys think?" Steven asked, looking around at the Gems.

"Well, I didn't really understand the relationships of the human characters. Why was that important? Wasn't it just about Krogan fighting off a menace?" Pearl asked.

"Pfft, P, it wasn't just about the monster battles. It was supposed to show a less intense side of the movie. If we got all the action at once, we'd be underwhelmed after awhile. I mean, it wasn't _too _boring or anything," Amethyst chimed in.

Steven turned to Garnet, who had been relatively quiet. As always.

"What'd you think of the movie, Garnet?"

She placed her hand on her chin and hummed for a moment. "Well... I thought it was pretty cool. I liked his atomic beam, or whatever it was called," Garnet spoke up. "What about you, Steven?" She had changed the subject, wanting to hear more from Steven.

"I loved his atomic beam too! I like his design in this movie too, in the other ones he's in, he looks goofy," the boy giggled, thinking about the Showa era movies.

"Well, I'm glad you had a good time with us today, Steven," Pearl started back up again, but slow frown came upon her face. "But unfortunately, we have to go check up on a few things."

Steven frowned too, but he understood. Important Gem stuff wasn't something they could shrug off. Pearl patted him on the shoulder, and stood up to go to the warp pad. Amethyst ruffled up his hair a bit, and then Garnet stood up. She smiled at him.

"Take the day off, Steven. Make sure everyone in Beach City is okay," she said, leaning down and kissing his forehead.

He blushed and giggled, nodding as Garnet stood back up and the three Gems warped somewhere. Steven looked outside, then saw a quick flash of something. He... Saw himself. Picking something up in the sand. It was shiny, but what was it? He couldn't make it out, as the flash ended.

"Future vision?" He murmured to himself, rubbing his forehead.

* * *

Malachite rested quietly at the bottom of the sea, unmoved by the aquatic life moving lively above the fusion. '_Let me go..._' Jasper growled inside of Malachite. '_You'll fucking regret this, Lapis..._' She hissed again, hoping to provoke a response from her captor.

Instead of words or thoughts, the chains simply tightened down more and more harshly on the fusion's body. "Hrrnk!" Jasper let out a pained growl.

"I said, _never_, Jasper," Lapis finally let her voice be heard.

"I'll break free, just you fuckin' wait!" The warrior sneered.

She felt more intense pressure as she said this. Jasper felt something snap within her. At first, she tried splitting herself physically apart from Lapis. But, Lapis physically pulled her back into the fusion. '_If you won't let me leave, then I'm taking you with me!_' Jasper snarled in their head, and Malachite's body began pushing against the watery chains.

Jasper began to slowly push their body forward, Lapis trying hard to keep her back. But, Lapis had used a lot of her energy to keep Jasper from moving an inch, making her weaker and weaker. Jasper had rested instead of struggling against Lapis Lazuli.

Slowly but surely, Malachite was making her way back up through the ocean. Her muscular arms-for-legs worked at Jasper's advantage, pushing herself through the sand and water. It was going to take some time to get back onto the surface, as Lapis had dragged them down fairly far. But Malachite's sheer size made it easier to travel quicker.

Inside, she felt Lapis Lazuli becoming weaker and weaker, not being able to keep up her strength much longer. For now, she would try to rest before Jasper reached the surface. She wasn't going to let Jasper leave this miserable planet. Malachite's top set of eyes closed slowly. Lapis was only going to rest her eyes for a moment...

Jasper's grin spread across the fusion's face. She felt herself now in total control of Malachite. She sped herself up, seeing the light of the sun and the water becoming less shallow. She was going to get her hands on those Crystal Gems and smash them into oblivion!

* * *

Steven stood up now, hearing and seeing the waves becoming erratic. Nervously, he stood up and watched over the sea, but nothing appeared. Maybe an earthquake, or...?

"Uh... L-Lapis?" He asked hopefully, still looking around.

Suddenly, a giant burst of water shot up in the air. Stomping followed, and Steven picked himself up, looking up at the terrifying fusion known as Malachite. She panted, stomping onto the shore. She scanned the beach, and quickly spotted the boy. He gave her that same nervous, shaking look when she destabilized the fusion.

"Hello, brat!" She snarled, swiping her hand down towards Steven, trying to grab and squeeze the boy.

"Aa-AHH!" Steven shrieked as he tried dodging the swipe. He ran further away, but Malachite began chasing him, laughing as she did before she was first dragged into the ocean.

"No one to save you now, Rose!" Jasper snarled again, chasing Steven behind a rock.

The boy panted heavily, scared and terrified. Did... Is Lapis gone? He wanted her to be okay... He darted out from behind the rock and he ran away, calling for anyone to come save him.

"Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst-Anyone!" He shrieked loudly, tears forming in his eyes. The sounds of stomping got closer and closer to him, and he turned, seeing the malicious grin of Jasper.

He stared up at her, shaking and forming a bubble around himself as he saw her green hand trying to grab him. '_Lapis, please, where'd you go?!_' Steven thought to himself, fearing this would be the end of his life.

The surprise came after his bubble wasn't popped. Instead, he heard Malachite groan out in pain. He looked through his bubble to see a familiar fusion. His bubble opened up and saw that Malachite was fighting against Sugilite. The purple fusion's weapon had slammed painfully into their body, forcing them back against the beach.

"Don't mess with _my _Steven!" Sugilite roared, retracting her weapon and holding it in her giant arms.

"Steven! Are you okay?!" Pearl yelled, running towards him as fast as she could, holding him up in her arms, watching as Sugilite fought back against the green fusion.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine, but... Whoa, Sugilite?!" Steven gasped in awe as he watched her defend their home, and him.

Pearl sighed and nodded. "Yes, Sugilite. She's the only one who'd be able to use brute force and not get worn out from it. It's an emergency to use her now," she stated, holding Steven protectively in her arms.

The purple giant slammed her giant fists against Malachite again, forcing her into the ocean. The green fusion roared and grinned as she saw that her weapon to fight back was all around her. She raised her hand, using the water to her advantage, forming a giant fist with it. She quickly charged at Sugilite, smashing the fist into her face. Sugilite snarled, running back towards Malachite, using her own giant fists to punch at the torso of the toxic giant gem.

Jasper, still inside of Malachite's body, growled in annoyance. "I won't be defeated by a lousy fuckin' fusion like you!"

Sugilite grinned her fangs at her. She let out a loud cackle and summoned her weapon, it slamming into the ground. "Hahahaha! Lousy, huh? Could a lousy fusion do _this_?!" She snarled angrily now, taking her gauntlet whip and slamming it into the side of Malachite's body.

Sugilite cackled in victory as she stood over a beaten Malachite. "Now, unfuse!" She growled, slamming her weapon rather violently against the fusion's face. The two Gems spilt apart, Lapis standing weakly, then falling. Jasper fell down hard. Lapis got back up, and looked around, almost terrified of the giant purple fusion standing over them.

Jasper's neck could barely support the weight of her head. Her body had been worked to it's limit. She gasped in a sudden horror. Her gem cracked.

Her hand shakily reached towards her face. The blow from Sugilite's weapon hit Jasper directly into her weak spot. "H-Haaah-Grr-Y-You-!" The purple fusion merely stared down at Jasper, grinning. Suddenly, he felt herself retreating to her gem. Her body was badly damaged and overworked. Now she was in the mercy of anyone who wanted to crush her. What irony.

Pearl and Sugilite stared down at where Jasper laid. Lapis lifted herself up weakly. Steven wanted to run towards Lapis, wanted to make sure she wasn't injured. The boy panted, running towards the blue Gem. "Lapis, Lapis! A-Are you okay?!" Lapis shook her head, nervously eyeing the boy and looking over at the ocean.

"Stop!" She yelled to Steven in protest. Steven slowed down a bit, tearing up. "B-But, Lapis... You're hurt, please, let me take care of you!" He pleaded.

Pearl and Sugilite watched carefully. Lapis, even though weak and beaten, she was still standing. They doubted she would actually do anything to Steven, though.

The boy backed away, and saw Jasper's Gem in the sand. It had a crack in it. _Future vision_.

Pearl walked past Sugilite and got close to Steven. Sugilite looked down at them, and then back to eyeing Lapis. "Steven, you should give that to us," Pearl advised, bending down towards him.

The boy stared at the Gem. He could bubble Jasper. But... Jasper wasn't a corrupted gem like the others, she could break out of the bubble when she came back, even though she was cracked. Pearl was still staring at him, expecting to get Jasper's gem.

"What're you going to do to her?" Steven asked, carefully guarding the gem in his hands.

Lapis took advantage of this situation, and harmlessly fled back into the ocean. Sugilite leaned forward defensively, about to chase her, but Pearl called out to her: "That's enough! Lapis isn't the problem, let her go!"

The purple giant growled in annoyance, but she walked back over to Steven, behind him. The boy started tearing up, softly crying and looking back up at Sugilite. He ran over and hugged tightly at her leg, sniffling. He clutched Jasper's gem in his fist.

"No more! No more fighting, no more hurting others! Please... I just want to this to stop!" He clutched Jasper's gem more, and while hugging the giant purple fusion's ankle.

"Oohh..." Pearl began, almost groaning, knowing it aould be difficult getting the Gem back from him. They had to sit down and explain things to him. She wrapped her arms around him.

"Steven, lets all go inside, and calm down, okay?" Pearl assured calmly now, bending down over him and hugging him softly. He felt that Sugilite unfused, as the two formed into a group hug.

"Please, no more..." He sniffled.

The Gems looked worried, all looking at one another. Garnet picked the boy up in her arms, keeping him comforted. They all walked back towards the temple. Steven, sniffling, turned his head back, giving the ocean one last neck straining view.


End file.
